Shattering Stars/Thief
=Thief = The fight takes place in Waughroon Shrine. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Obtain A Thief's Testimony from one of the following: * This item is obtained by stealing from the following mobs: * Goblin Bandit (Level: 66 - 69) (Ifrit's Cauldron, King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, ...) * Platinum Quadav (Level: 64 - 71) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Tonberry Pursuer (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Tonberry Trailer (Level: 62 - 65) (Den of Rancor) * Tonberry Shadower (Level: 61 - 63) (Yhoator Jungle) * This item is dropped from the following NM: * Tonberry Tracker (NM) (Level: 72 - 74) (Den of Rancor) Tip Stealing Having /SCH it help a lot when you trying to get your Testimony, with it you can use Dark Arts + Addendum: Black. With Dark Arts you get Enfeebling Magic Capped to your level (with 70THF/35SCH i get 222) soo you can sleep the mob you are trying to steal. That way it easy to pull, Sleep it and Steal it from behind (better chance) and if you want use Hide. I'm using this to pull the Tonberry Shadower that is near the Yhoator Jungle's Outpost. Also using Sublimation you can keep your MP and control your HP under 75% soo the laten effect of the Rogue's Ring kicks in. Good Luck! --Signy! 03:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- =Guides= Maat Fight as of 11/16 Numerous changes and additions(namely the one-handed WS buffs and Rhapsodies of Vana'diel) over recent years have made this fight easier. Below I'm just going to highlight probably the 3 main strategies from easiest to hardest as of November 2016. Trusts and/or Out-level I haven't done either of these so I can't comment on specifics. However, with Rhapsodies, you are able to call Trusts into the fight. That alone should make this fight pretty simple. If this isn't your first Maat fight, then you can just out-level the fight, come in as a level 99+ and kick his teeth in. Level 70 Fighting The buffs to one-handed Weapon Skills, specifically Shark Bite, has made this method very easy. It's also the most expensive method, so if you don't have the gil to spend, either going the Trust route or testing you luck with the Steal route might be better. First, the items you'll need(medicine is per attempt): *Opo-opo Necklace *Mary's Milk x2 or Sleeping Potion x4 *Icarus Wing x1 *Decent gear. Recommended to have a good Dagger(Harpe probably would be best) and at least a Sneak Attack set. The strategy will be pretty similar to how other jobs go about this fight. Once you're in, equip the Opo-opo Necklace, and use your 2 Mary's Milk or 4 Sleeping Potions which will give you 1000 TP. He won't attack until you engage and will always face the entrance, so a perfect Sneak Attack opportunity. Walk behind him, use Sneak Attack and equip your Sneak Attack set, engage Maat and then immediately use Shark Bite. This potentially will one-shot him. If it doesn't he will use Perfect Dodge, counter with your own Perfect Dodge. Use this safe opportunity to test your luck and Steal from him. If it doesn't succeed, then pop the Icarus Wing and wait until his Perfect Dodge wears off and use another Shark Bite to finish him off. I personally went 1/2 using this method. The first attempt, I did 1313 damage IIRC, which was about 63% of his HP, from the SA+Shark Bite, failed the Steal attempt and then just sat there. I thought maybe I could do it without the Icarus Wing. But I didn't really have a defensive build and just got destroyed once Perfect Dodge wore. The second attempt, I just one-shotted him with the SA+Shark Bite. It did 1687 damage or about 83% and immediately ended the fight. So I didn't get a chance to use the Icarus Wing, however I'm sure a second WS will finish him off. Level 70 Stealing This used to be the method of choice for some people, but it's entirely luck based and as mentioned above, the Fighting method is pretty easy nowadays and almost guaranteed. Basically you just go in, Steal, then either win or die. The best Steal+ gear is: *Head: Rogue's Bonnet *Neck: Rabbit Charm *Hands: Thief's Kote *Ring: Rogue's Ring (It's latent is activated when you have less than 75% HP and less than 1000 TP. So if you get your hands on one of these, you should melee a bit first to get your HP lower before trying to Steal) *Belt: Key Ring Belt *Legs: Rogue's Culottes *Feet: Rogue's Poulaines I personally am 0/6 using this method and 0/7 overall trying to Steal from him. One last thing to remember is you steal a Instant Warp scroll from him, which is a Rare item, so make sure you don't have one in your inventory if trying this method. lvl 90 Quick Guide (Fighting to Win) Despite all this page could tell you, a lvl 90 Thief with good evasion gear can easily beat Maat without significant potion, TP item investments an such. What I had 314 Evasion (With Maximum Evasion Merits) x2 Kila +2, SH+1, AF3+2 Boots, Swift Belt, Peacock Charm, War Gloves+1, O-Hat, Amemet Mantle +1, Heed Ring, Keen Ring, Velocity Earring, Suppanomimi, Snakeeye. Now my gear isn't a must it's just for reference incase you want to laugh at Maat an dodge around 85-90% of his attacks; granted he only got the chance to use Perfect Dodge it was still a rather quick fight even with my normal attacks. Please note I did start off with SA+DE (not together, seperate) and Assassin's Charge an that I had used sleeping potions with opo-necklace. I am confident without all this he can still be easily defeated. - May 29th 2011- Beat him at 90 as a taru using only a squid sushi (just in case his thf eva was too much for my marksmanship). 397 Eva (capped, merited + boxer's mantle) +51 eva in other gear. Sneak attack and Feint, hit him from behind (duh) 589 + a 99 crit took him to 66%. 146 crit and 118 crit forced perfect dodge. He hit me for 86 dmg. 5 bloody bolts ranging from 33-35 damage, and the one that had full drain amount drained 74 HP. Perfect dodge wore off and I hit for 72 then crit for 111 and he gave up. 104tp for me at this point so I didn't even get to weaponskill (nor did he). I have Screenshots but not sure how to upload them right now. PM me if you want to see them^^ --Babekeke 17:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Maat @70 Post 7/13 Update SUMMARY: ---- Maat is no longer the frail old man he used to be. Thanks to the recent update, Maat hits for 200-400 a smack w/o the proper preparation. I got creamed 3x in a row by this guy using the strategies posted below. Took some rethinking to get through this fight @70. SE has made this a defensive game, and thats what you should stack when it comes to taking out Neo-Maat! *Gear for defense! Highest defense possible in armor slots, x2 phalanx rings, etc. *Forget about ranged! Sleep bolts did not proc often enough for them to be reliable so don't bother. *Evasion is nice to mix in, but don't sacrifice defense for evasion. *Cap your skills! At the very least, cap dagger and evasion. *Try to setup a WS set (stacking DEX for dancing edge), and a DEF set for tanking Maat. *For gear, obtain a Hoplites Harpe, blink band, and opo-opo necklace. *For items, obtain 20 hi-potions, 4 sleeping potions, icarus wing, 1pc of bream sushi, and most important, a scroll of protect and a scroll of stoneskin (obtained from Peacekeepers Guild in East Adoulin for 1000 bayld each). Grab a scroll of reraise while you are at it. *Do not grab a scroll of warp! ---- The fight is fairly straightforward once you stack enough defense (270ish before scroll of protect, 350ish after). It's a who will last the longest type of ordeal. *Remove all gear before entering BCNM. (Superstition, just do it!) *Upon entry, equip your wpn and ranged wpn first. *Equip opo-opo necklace and begin using sleeping potions to get 100TP. Equip blink-band to start cooldown timer. *Re-equip the rest of your gear while you are asleep. *After 100TP, use blink-band and then switch to normal headgear. *Use scroll of reraise, bream sushi, scroll of protect, and scroll of stoneskin. *Prep sneak attack and then run behind maat and hit your ws macro. It should look like this: line1 /a line2 /ws "Dancing Edge" . *After the first hit lands, pop your icarus wing and then hit Maat again with another Dancing Edge. *Now it's a fight for survival, pop your hi-potions if you don't have full HP. Pick away at his HP, use your WS when its ready. *If Maat uses Perfect Dodge, you use Perfect Dodge. *No need for flee in this fight. *Eventually you'll kill Maat as long as you keep your HP up w/ hi-potions. (At most, Maat should only be hitting for around 100dmg now instead of the 200-400 w/ no defense). *Ignore all the other strategies below, do this and you're guranteed to win. *Note: I used 10 hi-potions throughout the fight. *Grats on win! *OH, for some reason if you die. Reraise and try to steal from Maat as a last ditch effort. A Maat Fight Strategy Thieves, you can rest easy. You don't have to actually BEAT Maat to win. All you need to do is steal an item from him. Beware though as this is basically one all-or-nothing shot so make it count! Equip all your AF gear to maximize your stealing skill along with anything else you can find that improves stealing like Thief's Kote, Rabbit Charm, Key Ring Belt and Rogue's Ring. If your initial attempt fails, you have little chance of surviving until steal recharges but there is one solution. You could use a reraiser beforehand, revive yourself after your death, wait 5 minutes for steal to charge, you don't need to use Perfect Dodge at all, it is possible to win the battle without using Perfect Dodge after you revived, even with no gears other than Thief's Kote, all you need to do is just Steal again. Be warned though: if you do not raise yourself within three minutes of your death, you will automatically be warped out of the zone. NOTE: The item you steal from Maat is a Scroll of Instant Warp. Being that the scroll is a rare item and that you cannot hold two of them in your inventory, it may not be possible to steal your way to victory if you are already carrying one. This has not been confirmed yet, but it is likely due to the nature of stealing and rare items. Do not obtain a Scroll of Warp. firstly, you will get one at the end of the fight and you won't receive the warp scroll from Stealing. I don't know if it counts as a win if you steal but cannot obtain. Steal is not affected by INT. SE has announced a long time ago that attributes do not effect steal, only steal+ equipment does. Also, eyeballing steal %'s is in no way an effective manner of determining anything. Important note: If you have already beaten Maat on another job before attempting to fight Maat on thief, stealing does not work. Even if you successfully steal a warp scroll from him, you must still melee him to death. However, if you do not want to use this method (some Thiefs get lucky and succeed in stealing the first time, others have tried 20 times and still been unsuccessful) you can always resort to violence. That is, you can also beat him by fighting him. He can be pretty tough, so be prepared. In general you will want as much evasion boosting gear as you can, and an Icarus Wing can be very helpful for self-skillchaining. Definitely bring Hi-Potions of some kind along, and many Thiefs find having a high enough (preferrably capped) Marksmanship skill is very useful for sleeping him and running around to Sneak Attack him before he wakes up. It can be tough fight though, so be prepared and don't lose heart! He can be beat! Whether you steal or fight is up to you. A Commonly Used Battle Strategy: -Purchase a Spartan Hoplon, Blink Band, Opo-opo Necklace, some Sleeping Potions, an Icarus Wing, Reraiser, Squid Sushi, some Hi-Potion +3s and a Vile Elixir or Hi-Elixir. If you use an Icarus Wing you will have a 2hr medicated effect preventing you from using other medicines with medicated effects such as X-Potions. -Once you enter the burning circle, use your Squid Sushi, Reraiser, and the enchantment Phalanx from your Spartan Hoplon. -Then equip the Opo-opo Necklace and use the Sleeping Potions to put yourself to sleep until you have 100% TP. -Once you wake up, run up to Maat, use Sneak Attack and execute a normal attack from behind. (Maat will not attack until after you do first) -Immediately use Dancing Edge. -Immediately use an Icarus Wing to gain 100% TP and use Dancing Edge again -At this poing Maat will use either Perfect Dodge or Asuran Fists. If he uses perfect dodge immediatly use flee. If he uses asuran fists use perfect dodge. At this point u may be low on health so use potions/elixir to keep your health up. All in all another dancing edge or two will put him down for the count. Tarutaru THF66 Melee Maat battle (minimum items) Stealing from Maat seems like a grand idea, but all in all it'll save you time and money if you just beat him and if you get lucky and steal, well congratulations. Also, the *STEAL* option only works if this is your first completing of "Shattering Stars" which is for the G5 limit break. Otherwise, if you want to actually beat him on THF for any other reason (such as for Beyond the Sun, you'll need to actually fight the old man if you haven't fought him yet but you already completed G5. To start off, you'll really need capped marksmanship because sleep bolts are deadly to him and they process often. I hit him 4 times in a row, all 4 times getting the animation, and hit him with 2 additional Sneak Attack during the course of the fight. Go with your best HP+ and accuracy gear with as minimum penalties to defense as possible. Also, get a Spartan Hoplon because the Phalanx on this is ridiculously broken and it will cut the damage Maat does to you by highly noticeable and substantial amount. You will want a lot of Ranged Accuracy gear for your crossbow, but you can cut corners here if you are on a budget. Jagd Gorget instead of Peacock Charm, Scorpion Rings (about 1000 gil) instead of the +1 versions, and Precise Belt is a nice bonus if you can afford it. I also used the Anubis's Knife for its low delay, good damage, and +7% to your critical hit rate when you are poisoned. The best part of it all, the dagger will poison you. Eat sushi and drink a perisikos au lait. Reraise, Sleep TP, Stoneskin Torque, and Blink Band. Poison yourself, use Sneak Attack THEN, use your shield to Phalanx yourself. Using Sneak Attack prior to your shield enchantment lets you run the timer down a little. Start the fight off with a Sneak Attack, then immediately use Dancing Edge. Disengage and start firing him with Sleep Bolt. Use Sneak Attack as soon as it is up even if he's not asleep yet because he doesn't sleep long and it won't go to waste because you aren't engaged. As soon as he's asleep, circle behind him and engage. This will send him into Perfect Dodge. If it doesn't, just disengage and fire bolts until it does, or until you get a chance to Sneak Attack again. Do not weapon skill if you get 100% TP. Once he uses Perfect Dodge, you hit Flee and run all the way back to the beginning of the BCNM and then back to the main arena before he closes in on you so he can only get 1 round of attacks in as you pass him by. Do this for about 12 ticks of the Vana'diel clock (in your lower left hand corner), and then turn back on him. If you don't have TP yet, continue to get TP with your crossbow. Now, that his Perfect Dodge is gone he's a sitting duck once you get TP. Use your Perfect Dodge and hit him with a Dancing Edge. This will either prompt him to retaliate with a WS, or just continue to melee you. Either way, you'll dodge all his attacks. Immediately use your Icarus Wing for another Dancing Edge and a self-skillchain of Detonation. That'll do it unless your Dancing Edges were terrible. If that's the case, disengage and peg him with sleep bolts until he gives up. Key Point: Try to macro in as much Accuracy gear as you can for Dancing Edge. You'll want numbers around 300 at level 66. My three Dancing Edge for my fight were 315, 301, and 478 on the last one which also closed a 119 Detonation. Sneak Attack will score around 200 and don't worry about SA gear. You really won't do more or less than 200ish. Staying Alive: I prepared for this fight with 12 Hi-Potion +2 and 9 Hi-Potion +3, a Vile Elixir, and a Vile Elixir +1. I only used 6 Hi-Potion +2. Maat missed alot, and I could have recovered a couple thousand more HP if needed. He only hit me for 50-90 with most of his attacks in the 60s when he finally did connect, thanks to that awesome Phalanx. Don't even bother hitting Maat with your dagger. You feed him more TP than it's really worth. Maat didn't even Weaponskill once the entire fight with me and my Perfect Dodge wore off a few seconds after I got kicked out of the BCNM. Tarutaru THF66, 67 and 68 Melee Maat I'd like to preface this by saying this was written in November of 2008, as my primary reason of writing this is that I highly suspect THF Maat has been buffed significantly since the above was written, well over a year ago. This is, of course, my experience and your results may vary for whatever reason. Level 66: The biggest problem I found with Maat was hitting him. This bastard is just extremely evasive. I was not skimping on the accuracy gear either, in fact I consider my gear to be top of the line. Included with HQ sushi, I went so far as to merit dagger to level 2 just to give me a slight edge. Not only did I find dagger hits hard to land, but bolts were down right impossible. Again, with capped marksmanship and +70 ranged accuracy, and after reading the above strategy, I went in fully expecting I could just peg him with sleep bolts all day long. No way in hell. My ranged accuracy assumed the floor of 20% hit rate, and the bolts that did hit him did not proc sleep at all. I tried the strategy 3 times this way just to be sure it wasn't a fluke. My conclusion is that if ever sleep bolts were effective on Maat, they aren't anymore, and you won't be able to hit him with them anyway even with the best ranged accuracy boost. That said, I went with the basic strategy of Sneak Attack > Hit > Dancing Edge > Wing > Dancing Edge > Flee > resume meleeing and hope like hell you can get 100% tp and that the resulting Dancing Edge won't be horrible. This I tried twice with varying differences in equipment, and as I previously said it was just too hard to hit him. My best try got him down to about 50% and this included using a Vile Elixer+1 and over 20 Hi-potion+3s. I'll also note I had used a Spartan Hoplon which is not as "broken" as the above poster seems to imply; in fact it is quite literally broken because it doesn't appear to do anything. Whether this was fixed or made to only work with enhancing skill present, I do not know. What I do know is you will do better with a shield that actually does something such as Viking Shield, which I ultimately switched to. Quite simply, I found THF Maat at level 66 to be down right impossible. This goes out to any THF who has any melee strategy in mind: Meleeing Maat at level 66 is not recommended. Level 67: I attempted Maat once again at level 67 with nearly the same strategy as at 66. The difference this time is that I opened with Evisceration followed by Dancing Edge to make a Distortion skillchain. I figured it would do a little more damage than detonation, and it did. In the end, I got Maat to around 35% before I finally ran out of hi-potions and he beat me into the ground. While I consider this fight at 67 doable with some luck, I still do not recommend it. If you're after Maat's Cap, by all means, waste all the time you feel is necessary. If, however, you are going for your first 75 or simply want a much more simple fight for a measly 30k more exp, then leveling to 68 first is recommended. Level 68: Finally. Go to the AH and pick up a Hoplites Harpe or its pricier, slightly more powerful version. This weapon, despite being a tad on the slow side, has the insane base damage to really give you the edge in this fight. At level 68 you will also be feeling the tad bit of extra accuracy you're getting from higher dagger skill as well as taking less hits from higher evasion (it is of course highly recommended to cap your evasion skill). The strategy overview goes like this: upon entering, eat sushi and Persikos au Lait followed by a reraise item. Use sleep potions with opo necklace to get 100% TP. Use your Blink Band and then be sure to switch back both head and neck to your meleeing gear. Use sneak attack and get behind Maat and engage. Hit him once and then immediately use Dancing Edge (Evisceration if you have it). Use a TP wing immediately and immediately again use Dancing Edge to create Detonation or Distortion depending on what WS you opened with. He will most certainly use Perfect Dodge at this point so use Flee, return to the BC entrance and then flee back to the center with Maat locked on target. His 2hr will have worn by the time you start meleeing him. Now all you have to do is build 100% TP and survive. Use your 2hr when you deem it necessary. I only used 8 NQ Hi-potions for this final fight at level 68 so it really goes to show how much of an impact the level difference makes. I hope this helped anyone looking for another view on the subject, as well as I hope it stands as testament for anyone baffled as to why they're having such a hard time at level 66 when reading strategies such as the one above that make this fight out to be much easier than it is. ''adds, another char another tryAs of august 2009 i decided to give my try as mithra thf75. I got annihilated isn't even close. Out of 18 attacks he scored 8hits (~44.4%), i evaded 10 (~66.6%) and parried 0 (0%) with 276+13 evasion, 196 parry and 193shield), unblocked attacks doing ~150dmg (326Def and 59VIT). Out of my 30 melee attacks (including triple attacks) i scored 16hits (~53%)with 281 dagger skill +27 Acc). Either i got unlucky/maat scales with lvl or the likes OR he got buffed to a point where meleeing him down is virtually out of question. Considering Maat's attack speed (attacks every ~4secs) and possible triple attack, ~150dmg a hit is way beyond what can be countered with pots. Another try. Similar results.I used Tentacle Sushi this time, slept 100 TP, sa (330) -> Evisceration (284) -> Icarus Wing -> Dancing Edge (358) -> Distortion (214). He countered with Perfect Dodge, so i made a run, used a Persikos au Lait as well as 3 Hi-Potion and ultimately won. While my own acc now was ~90% his acc was unchanged, so was his dmg. I took ~850dmg total (max HP slightly above 1ooo) in the roughly 1min fight (including running him for roughly 30secs). Equip Heart Snatcher | Tatami Shield | Staurobow Optical Hat (tp) <-> Hecatomb Cap (ws) | Peacock Amulet | Brutal Earring & Pixie Earring Rapparee Harness (TP) <-> Mirke Wardecors (ws) | Enkidu's Mittens(TP) <-> Hecatomb Mittens (ws) Jaeger Ring & Rajas Ring Amemet Mantle +1 | Swift Belt(TP) <-> Potent Belt(WS) | Enkidu's Subligar Assassin's Poulaines(TP) <-> Hecatomb Leggings +1(ws) Mithra THF75 Melee Maat This was an easy fight though I was stupid and nearly got myself killed. Here's my setup: *Weapon: Jambiya *Sub: Tariqah +1 *Ranged: Thug's Zamburak *Head: Reraise Hairpin (I told you I was stupid. I had Emperor Hairpin but forgot to reequip it.) *Neck: Opo-opo Necklace (Once again, forgot to reequip either my Chivalrous Chain or Peacock Charm) *Ears: Dodge Earring *Body: Scorpion Harness +1 *Hands: Thief's Kote *Ring1: Assailant's Ring *Ring2: Garrulous Ring *Back: Forager's Mantle *Waist: Life Belt *Legs: Rogue's Culottes *Feet: Rogue's Poulaines I used my Sleeping Potions and got 100% TP. I went in, Sneak Attacked and missed as he turned before I could hit him. I then used Evisceration. He then used Perfect Dodge. I then used Flee. He hit me several times before I used Flee and my HP was down to 50%. I got to the entrance and used a Vile Elixir +1. It restored me to near full health. He runs faster than a normal mob or PC can and caught up with me several times where I had to stop and use a Hi-Potion +3. We then exchanged a few hits, with me using the remainder of my 3 total Hi-Potion +3s. Somewhere in here I shot three Sleep Bolt at him, trying to get in another Sneak Attack but they all missed. I had Ranged Accuracy gear on me but I forgot to use my macro to equip it. My skill was above cap for 69 at 214. He had a hard Weapon Skill kick that did around 400 damage and I used Perfect Dodge. I hit him a few more times with Perfect Dodge up and he gave up. He never used Asuran Fists. I had Evasion capped and merited three points. He hit me 13 times and missed me 16. I used Reraise Hairpin and Sole Sushi +1. Like I said, it was an easy fight, but would have been a lot easier if I had used my Ranged Accuracy equipment macros, landed my Sneak Attack. and equipped my Emperor Hairpin and Chivalrous Chain. I'd also recommend bringing along a total of 6 Hi-Potion +3s, as I was nearly dead with 3, and you can always resell the ones you don't use. --Phoenix: Phyrefly, DeviantSerenity Tarutaru THF75 Melee Maat I tried once or twice and died. In the end, I went in with the following gear for my evasion setup: Thief Knife (Yes, I dont have DD daggers) Ohat Evasion Torque Brutal Earring Drone Earring Scorp Harness Ammet mantle+1 Swift Belt Dragon Pants AF2 shoes Sattva Ring Jeager Ring With that basic gear on, he barely hit me at all. He DID hit me, usually for around 140 damage. I used sleep pots to 100% tp and an icarus wing. I used squid sushi for food. I recommend taking some meds to regen HP like potions or elixers or something. It's pretty easy. You just need to be prepared. Lv68 Hume, Maat Melee Getting the testimony from Tonberry was more difficult than the actual Maat fight. So, I had to make sure I won first try. Used Reraise, went in and popped Sleeping Potions until 100% TP. Used Sneak Attack behind Maat, then proceeded to use Evisceration. Popped Icarus Wing, then accidentally used Evisceration again instead of Dancing Edge. (I was trying to make Distortion) Maat then used Perfect Dodge and hit me a couple times before I hit Flee. I Flee'd back to the entrance and started using Hi-Potions and my HP Regen drink. Once Maat reached me, I hit Perfect Dodge and continued using Hi-Potions. Poked him a couple more times and he gave up. Won in 4 minutes and 46 seconds. I was in red HP when I won, so I should have gotten another Hi-Potion to be safe. Below is my setup. I didn't use any real melee earring as you can see. I had quested Evisceration on another job, but using Dancing Edge x2 will also work. I went in with capped skill level in dagger, shield, evasion, parry, ect; Also have 4 merits into Evasion. (4 merits = +8 Evasion Skill) Items: Hi-Potion x6, Sleeping Potions x4 (Opo-Opo Necklace), Icarus Wing x1, Tuna Sushi Equipment: Hoplites Harpe, Royal Squire's Shield, Lightning Bow +1, Rogue's Bonnet, Peacock Charm, Melody Earring +1, Melody Earring +1, Scorpion Harness, Rogue's Armlets, Rajas Ring, Ulthalum's Ring, Amemet Mantle +1, Swift Belt, Rouge's Culotte's, Rouge's Poulaines. Another LVL 75 Strategy This strategy involves having slightly better gear and merits than the others. I include it here just so others have an idea of about what to expect with different gear sets. The only medicine I used was an Icarus Wing. I brought Hi-Potions but never had to use. I used 2 gear sets, evasion and WS. My evasion build gave a skill of 307 and +49 to evasion. My WS build gives +46 STR, +17 DEX, +39 accuracy, +48 attack (Non-ideal I am aware, but good enough for this fight). My dagger was Blau Dolch, and its latent effect is not included in my stat listings. I was lazy and did not bring a shield, but had I bothered I would've probably brought a Viking Shield. I just used Ungur boomerang for ranged and didn't bother with bolts (yet another place you could improve over what I did). If it matters to you, I am Elvaan. I entered battle and threw on all my gear that gave DEX. I used a mithkabob and my Icarus wing. Walk to battle, activate Sneak Attack, Feint, Hide and hit Maat (310 damage). Switch to WS build, I then did Assassin's Charge > Dancing Edge (864 damage). Maat used Perfect Dodge, as did I. Switched to evasion build and slugged it out with him the rest of the way. Never got to do a second weaponskill because he gave up before I had TP. Overall he landed two hits on me for 173 damage and 95 damage while I was doing weaponskill and before I switched in evasion. Once in evasion build he never touched me (6 straight misses), overall he hit me twice out of 9 swings (not counting when I had Perfect Dodge up). If I were to do it again, I wouldn't even bother with the Icarus Wing. DarkJax 20:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) First Maat fight @70 Extremely easy fight at 70 if well prepared (capped dagger and evasion). Went in naked, slept to 100%TP (while dressing – remember to equip weapons first as it will change TP to 0) used Blink band, reraise, Spartan Hoplon and then regen drink. SA Maat followed by Dancing Edge , Icarus Wing and skillchained second Dancing Edge – at this point I realized that I forgot to eat food (I missed him occasionally) – so WS and chain did average damage (around 200 per WS) so I ate food – however Maat didn’t WS or Perfect Dodge at this point (maybe thanks to low DMG?) – he just kept trying to hit me. After I got 100TP I used third Dancing Edge finishing the fight. I got hit 2 times for like 120 each time, two more hits were absorbed by shadows and Maat used 1 WS hitting me for 500 (I used 7 potions in the fight). Used gear: Behemoth knife +1, Spartan Hoplon, Wivre Mask, Evasion torque, Scorpion Harness, War gloves, Life belt, Rogue’s Culottes, Rambler’s Gaiters, Amemet Mantle +1, Dodge Earring, Velocity Earring, Venerer Ring, Ecphoria Ring, Thug’s Zamburak. Its much harder to cap evasion than beat Maat. (September 2009) Simple Maat Melee Strategy '''Required items': Sushi, Opo-opo Necklace, 4x Sleeping Potion, Icarus Wing, Blink Band, Spartan Hoplon, 9-15 Hi-Potion (or +1/+2/+3, how many you need depends on your level / gear / which ones you get). Battle Plan: Go into fight, Sleep TP to 100%. Use Blink Band and Spartan Hoplon. You need to eat Sushi since he is a Thief, he will have an A+ rating in Evasion. Without it you will be missing a lot (remember you only have A- in Dagger). The actual fight should go like this: :(1) Run behind him and use Sneak Attack + Dancing Edge :(2) Use Icarus Wing for another Dancing Edge to make Detonation. During the weaponskill animation, make sure you unlock your target (don't disengage). :(3) If all goes well, this should take him to 50% HP and he'll use Perfect Dodge, so use Flee and run around the arena. I ran to entrance, used a Hi-Potion and then ran back. (Macro in AF feet for extra 15s). :(4) After his Perfect Dodge wears, lock on to Maat again and start meleeing him while drinking Hi-Potions as necessary. Try to keep your health above 600 (he crits for 200, weaponskill will be about 2-300, so 600 to be safe). :(5) When you have 80% TP, activate Perfect Dodge. :(6) At 100% TP, use another Dancing Edge. At this point he should be dead. If not, just keep meleeing him, he'll fall within another 2 or 3 hits. If you didn't land Detonation in step 2, you may need an extra 6 to 8 hits. Notes: If something goes wrong (macro mistake, run out of potions, etc.) try for a last minute Steal. No sense in wasting a testimony. I wouldn't bother trying to hit him with any of the bolts. At 70 with capped skill you have 215 Marksmanship. He has 251 Evasion, so you will need (251-215)/.9 = +40 Racc just to make up the difference in skill, that won't even make up the actual Evasion (since 1 Evasion Skill > 1 Evasion). He is actually pretty hard to hit with a dagger. My first attempt I had my +steal gear on, and I missed a third of my attacks with capped Dagger and +16 Acc from gear(Scorpion Harness, Psilos Mantle, Sniper's Ring). ---- My level 70 THF experience i was personally going into this fight scared because of what i read and what not, but i found this to be my most favorite maat fight. I just want to start by saying that you '''DO NOT []]need a Spartan Hoplon shield'...copmpletely unecessary. go for the most amount of EVA you can stack, because at level 70 with +24eva(mixed haste gear) maat was missing over half of the time. i did the same strategy said earlier from "Tarutaru THF66, 67 and 68 Melee Maat" traded test, squid sushi, opo necklace, slept to 100%, blink band, reraise scroll,flask of persikos au lait. sneak attack, went behind maat, hit once, eviserate, icky wing, DE. right after DE, he busted the 2hour, which is your key to now flee, and just run from one of end of fight to the other, when flee is up(with af boots) his 2hour will be gone and you can now fight again, which then i eventually meleed him to death, here is where you may determine if you need to 2hour yourself or no, i did not. I used 2 hi potion+1 pots in the process, which seemd like a joke compared to what people were saying about the fight. so basically what im trying to say in my rant is '''dont worry about that stupid spartan shield, and NO NOT use bolts, because they are no use here'. follow what i did to the letter, and you too will be successful guarenteed. GL and happy maat fighting. -Ruke from Cerberus ps. this was the gear i used...heart snatcher, viking shield, ungur boomerang, ohat, eva torq, spike earring, velocity earring, SH, custom M gloves, snipers ringx2, amemet mantle+1, swift belt, af legs and feet. hope this helps. Didn't get Critical from SA, bc. he turned before hit.Might pay to use SA while u are out of sight, not when u are standing behind him. Not sure that works, but should do. Aphugel 07:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) -----> Defeated Maat at 69, Went in fight a little trigger happy... Entered B/C at 1/2 hp. Did Periskos Au Lait, Opo opo w/ 4 sleep potions. Stoneskin Torque, Spartan Hoplon, and Blink Band and ate sushi. Went in, SA Dancing Edge did icarus wing, mistimed Detonation Skillchain but still unloaded 2 ws on Maat. Started to hit him noticed he was missing alot. Even after Blink band effect wore off. No special gear, usual set up since 61 except dagger which i had a Harpe, Maat Perfect Dodged i fled all over town, when his wore i hit mine and smashed another Dancing Edge upside his head and PD'd myself. After that it was 3 hits and I got him. P.S. to hell with sleep bolts!!! Set up- Harpe, Bomb Core, Scorp. Harness, Empress Hairpin, Spike Necklace, Drone Earrings, Custom M Gloves, Unyielding Ring, Deft Ring, Amenet Mantle +1, Virtuoso Belt, Rogue's Culottes and my trusty bounding boots. Youngcleezie (Lakshmi) 10/17/2010, It Ain't Easy Being Cleezie!!!, Special Thanks To Jsmooth (My game Mentor and Close Friend), Kyi (My Mentor who got me from 60-69 and close game friend), Ryukashin, Kanaa, Camdan, xutrollhislayer, Caroline and the fasuesha linkshell now PlatinumLegends linkshell. A Mixture of different strategies (Mithra THF 70; EVA 209, Dagger 240) I just beat Maat on my second try, first try I didn't know what to expect and died after he used Perfect Dodge. I used Tentacle Sushi, Persikos au lait, Blink Band, and Opo-Opo Necklace with 2 jugs of mary's milk. I used DEX gear to Sneak Attack for 238 dmg, switched to Acc. Gear, used Dancing Edge for 219, used an Icarus Wing, used Dancing Edge again for 171, Detonation for 85. At this Point i thought he used Perfect Dodge but I didn't cause enough damage. I ended up fleeing for 45 seconds and when I was done, he used Perfect dodge. I put on my EVA gear and prayed. After he hit me 4x in a row for about 600 dmg, I used Perfect Dodge. Spammed Hi Pots +1. After my Perfect Dodge wore, he used One-Inch Punch and I threw out another Dancing Edge for 309 dmg and I won. All in all, My 209 EVA with my EVA+ Gear (+45) really came in handy. He didn't hit me very much but he hit hard, around 150 average. I could never land a sleep bolt on him so I stopped trying half way. Here was my gear: Harpe, Viking Shield, Arbalest +1, Empress Hairpin, Rogue Torque, Dodge Earring x2, Scorpion Harness, Crow Bracers, (random rings), Nomad's Mantle, (random belt), Crow Hose, Tabin Boots +1. For DEX and ACC. gear I just stacked as much DEX and ACC. as I could get. ACC. Gear: Attack +31, Acc. +38. DEX gear: Dex +22, Attack + 41, STR +7. Lacard 02:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Video Category:Guides